Teachings from a blue eyed Girl
by fakeituntilyoumakeit
Summary: Four things Shireen taught Stannis, and Stannis when there is no longer anyone to teach him. Stannis/Shireen father/daughter relationship.


**Shireen & Stannis learning from each other (ending may be slightly AU but I believe it could have happened)**

* * *

Stannis Baratheon was never a man of affection, not in his youth and not now. He has often brushed aside the warm gestures of others, ignored the loving movements of his family, like aunts or uncles, because Robert has never once hugged him, and Renly has been taught not to.

But when his five-year old daughter throws her chubby arms around him, he can't exactly shake her off, can he?

Instead, he awkwardly cradles her in his arms, squeezing like his mother used to do.

"Ouch, papa, you're hugging me too hard!" This is Shireen's muffled response; apparently his embrace was a poor copy of his mothers. She squirms until he loosens his hold enough that she can grasp him tighter. She squeezes him with her desired pressure and settles into his arms once more, expecting him to comply. He swallows his annoyance and attempts to recreate it, privately enjoying the weight of her in his arms, the press of her face against his stomach.

"That's better."

...

"Vile-"

"No Shireen," Stannis grinds his teeth. "It's not Vile-yria, it's Vel-lyria."

"Val-" She tries again, running a tiny finger over the troubling word. She only needs one look at her father`s face to know she's saying it wrong _again._ "Vile-" A sharp sigh cuts her off and unwanted tears fill her eyes, running down her cheeks before she can stop them. She's only seven, she can't help it.

Stannis is stricken, staring at the crying child in front of him with rising panic. He has no idea how to deal with crying people, not to mention his crying daughter. So he settles with the way he knows best.

"No, Shireen. Try again. Remember your lessons."

Her dark brow scrunched together as she focuses. "Val-Velyria."

Something almost like a smile twists his lips, and pride swells in his chest. "Yes. Good job."

...

"Why are you leaving father?"

Stannis turns, not expecting his daughter to be out of bed so early in the morning. "How did you get out of your bed. Where is Maester Cressen?"

Shireen stares back defiantly, looking all the world like Renly. "I'm faster now father, Maester Cressen is no match for me. Why are you leaving?"

He sighs. "I have to go, Shireen. It is my duty. Your Uncle Robert has appointed me Master of Ships, and I an obligated to go."

She pouts, and he is about to reprimand her but she replies before he can. "I understand father. We must do our duty."

He nods, and watches with surprise when his daughter, walks with a straight back and a high chin back to the castle, where he can see an exasperated Maester waiting for her with his hands on his hips.

No, he thinks. It is not Renly she resembles. It is me.

...

Stannis remembers his feelings vividly when Shireen caught Greyscale. He blamed Robert at first. Dragonstone had perfect conditions - damp, unclean, cold - to harbour such an illness. The Maester shakes his head, telling him there`s nothing more he can do, and something tightens in his throat. He can barely speak to excuse himself, leaving a confused wife and a knowing Maester. His daughter is only six months old, a babe. He has only had her a few short months, this babe who could have been called Cassana but instead is called Shireen, and already he could lose her.

Selyse had been near hysterical that she wasn't a boy, but Stannis had never been one to dwell on things he couldn't change. They would have a boy, but for now they had a girl.

A girl with his eyes who almost dies in his arms. He had long since given up on the gods, but that night he almost knelt in prayer for the sake of his fragile little daughter.

...

Stannis remembers his feelings vividly when Shireen caught greyscale, he remembers the panic, the anger, the helplessness. He promised himself he would never feel like that again, and has taken the necessary steps to leave Shireen out of his plans to take the Iron Throne.

Yet here he is, feeling that way again.

But this time it's worse, far worse. It claws at his stomach, fills his mouth, burns his eyes and pounds inside his head. The Red woman is screaming about her god, and his retribution and the power in Kings Blood. What did the witch think, that he'd thank her for this? For the death of his wife and daughter - the royal blood needed after Edric Storm vanished - and the feelings stirring inside him like a storm.

He will see her die for this, if he has to rip her heart out, or burn her alive he will.

He will kill her for the memory of the girl with his eyes.

(he will wonder later if this is how Robert felt about Lyanna Stark. If losing the person you thought was your everything was the source of his problems, the cause of his vices. He will regret the feelings of hatred - somewhat - and curse the day he killed his little brother.)

* * *

**If anyone is wondering, the things Shireen taught Stannis were how to hug, patience, love and understanding.**


End file.
